


let you toxify me ('cause you can't deny me)

by muse_apollo



Series: muse's lonelyeyes oneshots [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (but like.... in a sexy way?), Angry Sex, Arguing, Arguing as flirting, Breakup Sex, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Divorce, M/M, Multiple Divorces, Office Sex, Porn with a hint of Plot, Relationship Study, Sort Of, i really wrote this huh, i uhhh...., oh boy, relationship study that devolves into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_apollo/pseuds/muse_apollo
Summary: There was always an antagonism to them though, a friction of clashing personalities and clashing Powers. Two opposing avatars bound up in each other despite their antithetical nature didn’t make for a particularly healthy or stable relationship. Little things became big arguments, became angry sex, became an absence of apology on the part of either of them.That’s where the divorces came in, the first had been legitimate, though they’d only made it about six months before they’d remarried. After the third one it had become something of a game for the two of them more than anything else.In fact, it was for such a reason that Peter had been in Elias’ office at all that evening. The plan had been to sign papers, and then to leave. It never really went that way though, and now Elias is propped up on his elbows on the surface of his desk, several paperweights and files having been scattered carelessly in the process of lifting him up. Peter has a hand around Elias’ tie, pulling it tight, and Elias has one long leg hooked around Peter’s hips, leering up at him.- or -Peter goes to Elias' office to sign the papers for their fifth divorce, and they get.... distracted....
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: muse's lonelyeyes oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965331
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	let you toxify me ('cause you can't deny me)

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no justification for my behaviour these to men make me go insane.

They called it an arrangement because that was the easiest thing to call it. Sometimes marriage, sometimes  _ decidedly _ not, always disdainful even when affectionate. Relationship wasn’t quite right because they were never in the same place for long enough to call it that. Whatever the case, it had started before Elias had been… well  _ Elias _ .

James Wright. Elias Bouchard. Jonah Magnus. It was all the same in the end, or at least it could be.

The switch hadn’t mattered all that much to Peter, at least once he’d gotten used to it. He’d been a little peeved at first, what with the lies, and the faking his death, but honestly, Peter had come to accept that as part of the package where Elias was concerned. It was the eyes that had given him away; that vibrant, unnatural green, almost lit from within. Later Peter had come to understand the gruesome truth behind why the eyes were the same, but in that moment, he’d just been struck by how similar they were. The eyes and that smug, twisted smile.

“ _ Come on _ , Peter,” Elias had leaned back against his desk, green eyes bright as he leered up at the other man. “There’s no need to be dramatic about it.”

“How many times have you done this?”

“What’s it to you?” A pause as he pushed off the desk, leaning into Peter’s space, licking his lips. “Besides, this one’s prettier than the last one, don’t you think?”

He was pretty, Peter would give him that, fine-boned features and a roman nose, sandy-blonde hair shot through with a premature silver. There was some humour to it, James Wright had been a full seven years older than Peter, but this…  _ Elias Bouchard _ was at least ten years younger. Still, Peter was hardly going to give him the satisfaction of the compliment.

“You’re an asshole,” he said instead, but he didn’t pull away when Elias reached up a hand to cup his cheek.

“Almost certainly.” Elias had to go up on his toes to press their lips together, this new body being shorter than the last.

Peter had offered little resistance, crowding Elias back into the desk.

Their first marriage had come shortly after that. It had been Elias’ idea. The way Elias had explained it, there hadn’t really been any reason for it other than that he was bored, and they’d been doing this for a few years, and in all his many lives Elias had never actually bothered to get married, so the experience was something of a novelty to him. They had been laying side-by-side in bed, Peter was sitting up reading when Elias had dropped it on him.

“Let’s get married.”

Peter had coughed, in surprise before setting the book carefully down in his lap, turning his gaze on Elias. “What?”

“Well? Why not?”

Peter had just blinked at him, his mouth opened and closed several times, as though he was trying to find a suitable answer to the question, and then he’d just shrugged. Eventually, he’d realized that he didn’t have one. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

It hadn’t been much of a ceremony, as was often the case with the Lukas family. Two witnesses, papers signed, and that had been it. It didn’t really change much for them, Peter was still gone all the time, which made sense given he was the Lonely, and Elias was still always busy with whatever it was he was always plotting.

There was always an antagonism to them though, a friction of clashing personalities and clashing Powers. Two opposing avatars bound up in each other despite their antithetical nature didn’t make for a particularly healthy or stable relationship. Peter had always found a small, rebellious kind of joy in deliberately irritating people, and it seemed Elias was of a similar disposition. Little things became big arguments, became angry sex, became an absence of apology on the part of either of them.

Elias had tried the silent treatment on him once but quickly realized his mistake. After all, there was no sense in trying to out-lonely the very embodiment of solitude.

That’s where the divorces came in, the first had been legitimate, though they’d only made it about six months before they’d remarried. After the third one it had become something of a game for the two of them more than anything else. It was something that the Lukas family firmly turned their eyes away from, filing it away under personal drama.

In fact, it was for such a reason that Peter had been in Elias’ office at all that evening. The plan had been to sign papers, and then to leave. It never really went that way though, and now Elias is propped up on his elbows on the surface of his desk, several paperweights and files having been scattered carelessly in the process of lifting him up. Peter has a hand around Elias’ tie, pulling it tight, and Elias has one long leg hooked around Peter’s hips, leering up at him.

His eyes almost seem to glow in the lamplight of the room. “Not leaving then?” He smiles that sharp, crooked smile, and Peter feels heat stir low in his gut.

“Shut up.” Peter drags him up into a kiss. Elias kisses him back eagerly, sitting up a bit, hands pushing at Peter’s heavy wool coat, letting it fall to the floor. His legs tighten around Peter’s waist, blunt nails biting into the back of his neck.

Peter tugs at Elias’ tie, attempting to loosen it, only to become frustrated when it caught on that small, eye-shaped tie-pin.

“Careful with that,” Elias growls, batting Peter’s hands away, “it’s pure silk, you ingrate.” 

Peter laughs at that, letting his hands fall away and allowing Elias to deal with the tie on his own. “I’m aware.” 

Elias sets the tie on the desk, pocketing the pin carefully, before shrugging his suit jacket off his shoulders. His hands go to the buttons of his shirt, but Peter pushes them away, he likes this part the best. He runs his calloused hands over the smooth cotton of Elias’ dress shirt before he begins undoing the buttons, eyes trailing over the skin that emerged, the dusting of greying hair across his chest. There was always something enticing about undressing Elias, maybe it was the fact that he was so reserved, or the fact that he was always so overdressed, so  _ proper _ , that messing him up was its own kind of satisfaction. The man wore sock garters every day of his life for Christ's sake. Regardless, there was something incredibly enticing about each newly exposed inch of Elias’ skin that, no matter how many times they did this, made Peter’s heart race in his chest.

His lips find the side of Elias’ neck, beard scraping skin. Elias tips his head back, tangling his fingers in Peter’s silver hair. Peter obliges, kissing down the length of Elias’ now bare chest, nipping lightly at the slight swell of his stomach before he finally came to settle between his thighs. 

He looks up at Elias, lips quirking in a smile, pale eyes meeting those impossible green ones. Elias is beautiful like this, propped up on his elbows, shirt open to expose the bare skin of his abdomen. There’s a tattoo of an eye in the place where his chest where his collar bones meet, normally hidden beneath the intricate knot of his tie. It’s wide and unblinking, black ink stark against his skin. He’s watching Peter with intensity, his eyes hooded, tongue caught between his teeth. Peter licks his lips, his hands sliding along the inside of Elias’ thighs, feeling the firm muscle beneath his slacks.

“Well?” Elias raises an eyebrow at him, spreading his thighs just a little wider. “Get on with it.”

Peter rolls his eyes, earning him a hard scrape of nails across his scalp. He shudders, his hands going quickly to Elias’ belt, not wasting time undoing his slacks and tugging them down a bit. Still he can’t help but tease, hooking one of Elias’ legs up over his shoulder, planting kisses low along his stomach. He catches skin between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise that he’d sure will heal all too soon. He teases, nipping at the other man’s hipbone until Elias’ hand tightens sharp in his hair, a low growl, some discordant blend of pain and pleasure, falling from his lips as he presses his hips up a bit.

Peter laughs, a low chuckle against Elias’ skin before he finally takes him into his mouth. The hand in his hair tightens, pulling hard, and Peter hums, low in the back of his throat, drawing another pleased moan out of Elias. His hips press up, and Peter grips them hard, holding him down against the desk. He pulls back, looking up to meet Elijah’s eyes. “Be patient,  _ my dear _ .” 

“Eat me.” Elias bites back, his eyes narrow and cold.

Peter’s smile is devious as he pulls back just a bit. “Turn over.”

Elias licks his lips, jutting his chin out just a little before he sits up. He drags Peter into an open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding together, hot and wet, before planting a hand on Peter’s chest, pushing him back just a bit. He leans over the desk, propping himself up on his elbows, looking back at Peter over one shoulder, something like a challenge in his eyes.

Peter kneels behind him, tugging Elias’ slacks a little lower, planting a hand on either side of Elias’ ass. He drags his blunt nails over the other man’s skin, causing a hiss to fall from his lips, his hips canting back just a bit, pressing into Peter’s touch.

“Something you want?” Peter murmurs, lips brushing over the small of the other man’s back.

“I could kill you.”

Peter sinks his teeth into flesh hard, and Elias lets out a choked sound, his head falling forward to hang low between his shoulders. “You wouldn’t.” He plants a kiss to the mark, pulling back to admire the clear imprint of his teeth in Elias’ skin. “You like me too much.”

“I don’t like anyone that much.”

Peter just shrugs, and then abruptly moves his head down, pressing his face into Elias’ ass. Elias makes a high, pleased sound at the first press of Peter’s tongue to his hole, his feet sliding apart on the hardwood, legs spreading just a little wider. Peter licks him open with practiced skill, pulling back and teasing before pressing back in, pausing now and again to suck bruises into the backs of Elias’ thighs until the man is a keening mess, his whole body shaking just slightly with need. 

“Peter, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I’m taking the  _ Tundra _ in the divorce.” 

Peter pulls back, laughing, digging into his pocket.

“There’s some lube in the drawer.”

“Already got some.” Peter replies, pulling out the packet he’d had in his pocket.

“You brought lube with you to sign divorce papers? That’s wishful thinking don’t you think?” Elias shoots back at him, narrowing his eyes over his shoulder.

“Not with you it isn’t.” Peter replies with a sly sneer, tearing open the packet and pouring its contents onto his fingers.

“You’re a- hnngh.” Elias sighs as the first finger slides into him. “You’re an ass.” 

“You love it.” He curls his fingers just a bit, drawing another grunt from Elias before slipping them out a bit, adding more lube and pressing a second finger inside. “You wouldn’t let me do this otherwise.”

“Maybe I just like fucking you enough-  _ fuck _ \- enough to put up with you.”

“Oh, Elias, I’m hurt.” Peter presses a third finger in, curling them relentlessly against the other man’s prostate. “And here I thought you  _ loved  _ me.” The sarcasm in his tone was thick and dry, and he twisted his fingers inside of Elias with a cruel kind of intensity.

“Then why the hell would I be divorcing you?” The words would probably have held more bite to them if Elias wasn’t currently breathless, rocking himself almost desperately against Peter’s fingers.

“Oh? Here I thought  _ I  _ was divorcing  _ you _ .”

“Would you just shut up and fuck me already?”

“Gladly.” He slips his fingers out of Elias, wiping his hand on his trousers before undoing his own belt. He pulled himself out without delay, slicking up his length before lining himself up with Elias’ entrance, pressing in just a bit before drawing back. “If you ask nicely.”

Elias shoots him a deadly glare over one shoulder, his eyes narrowing to slits. “Peter, I swear to god, I can and will have you shot.”

“Alright, alright.” Peter grips Elias’ hips and presses in. He pauses for a moment as he bottoms out, a low groan falling from his lips as he adjusts to the slick heat of the other man. His calloused hands dig hard into Elias’ hips, finger’s biting into flesh hard enough to hurt. Elias never seems to mind, they enjoyed toeing the line between pain and pleasure, it was just another part of what they were. 

They fucked quick and rough, and at some point during, Peter realized with a belated kind of amusement that Elias’ hand had landed on the unsigned divorce papers, fingers curling in them, balling the documents up in his fist. He wondered if it had been intentional or not, though Elias tended to become a bit oblivious at times like this, too distracted to  _ see _ anything. 

The the room quickly filled up with the sounds the two of them made, breathy moans and the slap of skin on skin. It was probably far too loud for an office certainly, but that wasn’t Peter’s concern, it wasn’t like he had to see these people regularly. That was Elias’s problem. 

Elias came first, with Peter’s hand wrapped around his cock, spilling over the desk and Peter’s fist. Afterwards, Elias takes very little time to compose himself, straightening the cuffs of his shirt and redoing his buttons. If it weren’t for the flush of his cheeks and the way his hair fell loosely into his face, it’d almost look as though nothing had happened at all.

“Now,” he said, carefully looping his tie back around his neck, “let’s get to signing those papers, shall we?”

Peter just shook his head, and dragged him into another kiss. 


End file.
